gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
SearchForTheBlindeye.com is a Gravity Falls related website that was launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." The site is not affiliated with Disney, as stated by Alex Hirsch on his AMA. It is currently unknown who runs the site. The site The main page of the website has an animated GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers," playing on loop in the background. Below the animation is a Combined cipher, which is seen in every image of the following dates, it read "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decoded to "OCTOBER FIRST." Accordingly, on October first, that cryptogram was taken removed from the site. The source code of the page contains an ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image are messages that have changed every day since its discovery. Words hidden in the image appear to be written by one individual, while cryptograms are written as if snuck in by another. The original writer seems to not want the cryptographer to get his messages out. August *When the site launched on August 01, 2013 the message was "IM WATCHING YOU." *August 9, 2013 - The site was widely discovered by fans the previous message is replaced with "HE'S WATCHING ME." "LIAR," "MONSTER," and "TRUST NO ONE" also appeared. *August 10, 2013 - "SORT OF OK DRESSER" was added to the codes already in the image. *August 11, 2013 - All previous messages are gone and was replaced with "EYES ALL AROUND ME YET NONE CAN SEE THE TRUTH." The site content also changed to include the message: "a darkness approaches, a day when everything will change, are you ready?" *August 12, 2013 - Previous message is gone, replaced with the words "COMPOSITION," "PULVERIZE," "DIGESTION," and "FUSION." The alchemical symbols to these are in book 3 and is the code to get into Stan's secret underground laboratory. *August 13, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DREAMS," "REALITY," "PERCEPTION," and "CAN THEY UNDERSTAND." There's a new alt text on the gif of Bill which says "20-19-11-9-10." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "DEMON." *August 14, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "SOL," "LUNA," "STELLA," and "FATUM" which are Latin for "sun, moon, star, and fate" respectively. The center also has "W, H, A, T" which is commonly seen on the Mystery Shack wind vane. *August 15, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "QUESTIONS," "ANSWERS," and "DISTRACTINGOBJECTS." Later in the day, Alex tweeted the three words in an reminder about the aforementioned Reddit AMA. *August 16, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DEFEAT THE PROGRAMMER," and all capital letters that are "RBM" are changed to "PQ" referencing the online game, PinesQuest which was officially released later in the day. *August 17, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THE TRACK IS OVER HERE," the "PQ" letters revert to what they were before. *August 18, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with a haiku, "ONE WEEK HAS PASSED BY, SINCE THEY TOOK NOTICE OF ME, IN A STATE OF FLUX." *August 19, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WATCHING WAITING ANTICIPATING," the default mouse cursor is now replaced with a six-fingered hand identical to the one on the covers of all three journals. *August 20, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT IS THAT. IT MAKES NO SENSE. PURE GIBBERISH. BEST IGNORE IT. TRUST ME. LILWROGWKHPDVWRUBFRXOGWKHBOLVWHQ?" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IF I TOLD THEM A STORY COULD THEY LISTEN?" *August 21, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "IM WORKING ON FIXING THAT JUST A MINOR LITTLE GLITCH LWDOOVWDUWHGZLWKDPDQDFXULRXVPDQ". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "IT ALL STARTED WITH A MAN A CURIOUS MAN." *August 22, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO COMMUNICATE HA HA HA WHO WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO LISTEN DPDQZKRVRXJKWRXWWKHZHLUGDQGWKHXQHASODLQHG" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "A MAN WHO SOUGHT OUT THE WEIRD AND THE UNEXPLAINED." *August 23, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU THINK YOURE SO CLEVER BUT I KNOW. I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE KHZURWHGRZQWKHWKLQJVKHHQFRXQWHUHG." When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "HE WROTE DOWN THE THINGS HE ENCOUNTERED." *August 24, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with " BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT IM CAPABLE OF IRUBHDUVKHGRFXPHQWHGKLVgijllqqv." When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "FOR YEARS HE DOCUMENTED HIS dfgiinns." "dfgiinns" 'is an anagram for "'findings." *August 25, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "THIS LITTLE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE YOUVE HAD YOUR FUN XQWLORQHIDWHIXOGDBdbdgdkwwghhouvwxlq" When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "UNTIL ONE FATEFUL DAY ayadahttdeelrstuin." "ayadahttdeelrstuin" is an anagram for "a day that resulted in." *August 26, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "TIME FOR ME TO HAVE SOME MORE bdkssiqxhlpvwirudoo'". When the cryptogram is decoded with the Caesar cipher it reads "yahppfnueimstforall." "yahppfnueimstforall" is an anagram for "happy fun times for all." *August 27, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with a limerick, "WHEN TIME ITSELF COMES TO A STOP, AND THE FROG CAN NO LONGER HOP, A MONSTER SHALL APPEAR WHO TAKES TEETH FROM A DEER, AND THINKS OF YOU NOT BUT A PROP." A reference to the scene in "Dreamscaperers" where Gideon summons Bill Cipher. The bill.gif has a new alt text "8-9-19-4."' Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to '"POET." *August 28, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "WHAT DID THE PINE TREE SAY TO THE SHOOTING STAR? ECAPSYMNIERUOYENOLAEMFAEL." The punchline is backwards for "leaf me alone you're in my space." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "SVYVORVEVHRGHZTZNVZMWGLSRNRGRH." When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, "HE BELIEVES ITS A GAME AND TO HIM IT IS." The bill.gif has a new alt text "8-3-10-5-4-19-6." '''Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ."' *August 29, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU THINK THERES SOMETHING OFF WITH MY HAT." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "'YFGGSVGIFGSNFHGHGROOYVIVEVZOVW'." When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, "'BUT THE TRUTH MUST STILL BE REVEALED'." The shape of the bill ASCII art is disordered, and has a new alt text "'8-5-25-21-16-15-21'." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to '" ."' *August 30, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "YOU ONLY SEE WHAT I ALLOW YOU TO SEE." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads '"GSVKZTVHXLMGZRMXLWVHmzxwkrvshi."' When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, '"THE PAGES CONTAIN CODES nacdpiehsr."' '"nacdpiehsr" is a anagram for '''"and ciphers." The bill.gif has a new alt text "4-16-23-3-11-23-4-3-6-17-19." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." Also the space between the hat Bill wears is farther. *August 31, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "HE STILL TRIES TO TELL HIS LAUGHABLE TALE, HOPING TO FIND A WAY TO STOP WHAT'S SET IN MOTION." The hat portion of the image includes a cryptogram that reads "LMOBGSLHVDSLlxknvivswmzxumcrgr." 'When decoded with the Atbash cipher it reads, '"ONLY THOSE WHO ocpmerehdnacfnxiti." "ocpmerehdnacfnxiti" 'is an anagram for '"comprehend can fix it." The bill.gif has a new alt text "21-6-19-8-19-16-23-10-17-19-6." 'Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to '" ." Also the space between the hat Bill wears is back in its original position. September *September 1, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" repeated multiple times in the image. The bill.gif has a new alt text "12-3-10-23-4-15-21." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "LUNATIC." *September 2, 2013 - Previous messages are replaced with "DO NOT APPROACH THE DARK POG." A reference to a popular line from Welcome to Night Vale. The bill.gif's alt text reverted to its original message, "20-19-11-9-10," which decoded to "DEMON." *September 3, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "THOSE WHO LOOK TOO CLOSE MAY MISS THE OBVIOUS." *September 4, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "READ ANY CODED PASSAGES LATELY I HEAR THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE." *September 5, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "HUMANS SHOULD LEARN TO STAY IN THEIR OWN TIME." Above the hat there is a cryptogram that reads, "20-8-5 19-25-13-2-15-12-19 1-18-5 20-8-5 1-14-19-23-5-18." When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "THE SYMBOLS ARE THE ANSWER." At the bottom of the page there appears to be a key that says "10-3, 29-2, 16-1, 20-10, 22-!, 2-5, 35-3, 21-1, 4-3, 17-3, 24-2, 35-8" which refers to the 35 words on the symbol cryptogram found in [[3#Maze_Page|''3's maze page]]. The first number on the key is a word from the cryptogram and the second number is a specific letter in the word. Using this decodes to "FIND THE ANOMALY." *September 6, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "YOU’RE SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK SOMETIMES ANYWAYS." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"8-5 8-1-19 1 23-5-1-11-14-5-19-19, 21-19-5 9-20 1-7-1-9-14-20 8-9-13."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "'HE HAS A WEAKNESS, USE IT AGAINST HIM."' There is a new key at the bottom of the page, "2-6, 35-2, 10-3, 20-4, 5-2, 34-1, 20-11, 31-2, 7, 9-1, 1-3, 29-5, 13-1, 14-3, 1-1" which after using the same 35 words as the previous entry, it decodes to "LIFE IMITATES ART." *September 7, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "ALL THESE NUMBERS SWIRLING AROUND IT'S GOT TO BE QUITE AN AMUSING TANGENT." ("An Amusing Tangent" was the name of an early animation by Alex Hirsch.) Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"25-15-21 13-21-19-20 2-5 1-23-1-18-5 15-6 25-15-21-18 18-5-1-12-9-20-25."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads,' "YOU MUST BE AWARE OF YOUR REALITY."' The key beneath the image is replaced with "6-4, 17-1, 23-4, 3-3, 31-4, 19-5, 32-7, 3-4, 27-3, 2-3, 16-2, 4-1, 2-2, 18-!, 4-1, 5-2, 20-10, 4-8, 3-4, 4-1, 4-6" which decodes to "NEVER IGNORE COINCIDENCE." *September 8, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "HISTORY IS WRITTEN BY THE WINNERS." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"8-15-23 13-21-3-8 12-15-14-7-5-18 3-1-14 9 23-1-9-20."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads,' "HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I WAIT."' The key beneath the image is replaced with "13-3,2-2,35-3,20-7,6-!,22-!,14-6,27-3,33-2,12-3" which decodes to "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR." *September 9, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "CAESAR ATBASH A1Z26 BINARY MORSE MASONIC AND THE X CIPHER THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVORITE THINGS" Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"20-8-9-19 3-1-14-14-15-20 2-5 19-21-19-20-1-9-14-5-4."' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher, it reads '"THIS CANNOT BE SUSTAINED."' The key beneath the image is replaced with "13-!,20-!,14-1,35-2,19-1" which decodes to "START UNDERSTANDING HIM." *September 10, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "YOU CAN'T JUST GO SWITCHING IT UP ON THEM THEY REALLY AREN'T THAT CLEVER" Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads '"20-8-5 8-21-13-1-14 13-9-14-4 9-19 6-18-1-7-9-12-5"' When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, '"THE HUMAN MIND IS FRAGILE."' The key beneath the image is replaced with "39-!,23-2,19-7,34-!,20-!,36-!,39-7,4-2,12-6,18-2,27-4,9-4,3-1" which decodes to "GEOGRAPHICALLY GRAVITY FALLS IS PERFECT." This key is decoded with the same method that was introduced on September 5th, but this time using the [[:File:S1e1 3 book introduction.png|left page of book ''3's introductory.]] *September 11, 2013 - No message update. *September 12, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "HIS FEEBLE ATTEMPT TO TRY AND MAKE YOU REALIZE IS QUITE HUMOROUS." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads "4-15-14-20 20-21-18-14 25-15-21-18 2-1-3-11 15-14 13-5." When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME." The key beneath the image has been reverted to its original fashion of being decoded. It is replaced with "17-!,2-!,34-6,21-1,4-!" which decodes to "SECRETS HARD TO BELIEVE." *September 13, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "NOW THIS IS MY KIND OF DAY." Above the hat there is a new cryptogram that reads "9-20-19 15-22-5-18. 20-8-5-18-5 9-19 14-15 8-15-16-5." When decoded with the A1Z26 cipher it reads, "IT'S OVER. THERE IS NO HOPE." The key beneath the image is replaced with "14-!,40-2,8-3,24-2,29-3" which decodes to "STRANGE DAYS" and the bill.gif has a new alt text "8-9-12-12-25-23-10-10-23." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 14, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "HE'S GONE BECAUSE YOU FAILED" The bill.gif has a new alt text "21-9-10-4-3-11-19-12-15-9-3-5." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 15, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "IT'S FUNNY HOW DUMB YOU ARE." This is a direct quote taken from Bill Cipher during "Dreamscaperers." The bill.gif has a new alt text "5-23-10-17-3-15-10-9-12-19-10-4." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 16, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "SOMETIMES THE QUESTIONS ARE COMPLICATED AND THE ANSWERS ARE SIMPLE." The bill.gif has a new alt text "20-19-6-10." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 17, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "I SURE DO LOVE MAYHEM." The bill.gif has a new alt text "16-25-8-19-6-6-19-23-12-15-4-25." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "HYPERREALITY." *September 18, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "GIDEON, WHY IS HIS HAIR SO WHITE STRANGE FELLOW." The bill.gif has a new alt text "21-9-21-13-23-12-9-6-3-11." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 19, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "A GREAT MAN ONCE SAID THE ONLY THING WE HAVE TO FEAR IS GIANT MAN-EATING SPIDERS AND PANCAKES." This is a reference to Quentin Trembley's speech in "Irrational Treasure." The bill.gif has a new alt text "22-23-6-11-25." Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to " ." *September 20, 2013 - Previous messages have been replaced with "CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE." The bill ASCII art is inverted and the alt text has once again reverted to its original message, "20-19-11-9-10," which decoded to "DEMON." Countdown until October 1st *September 21, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 10, as there are 10 more days left until October 1st. *September 22, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 09, as there are 9 more days left until October 1st. *September 23, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 08, as there are 8 more days left until October 1st. *September 24, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 07, as there are 7 more days (a week) left until October 1st. *September 25, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 06, as there are 6 more days left until October 1st. *September 26, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 05, as there are 5 more days left until October 1st. *September 27, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 04, as there are 4 more days left until October 1st. *September 28, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 03, as there are 3 more days left until October 1st. *September 29, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 02, as there are 2 more days left until October 1st. *September 30, 2013 - There is no ASCII art, the only thing left is the number 01, as there is 1 more day left until October 1st. October *October 1, 2013 - No message update in the ASCII art. The bill gif's eye is filled with fast-reloading images of kittens, and the "OCTOBER FIRST" cryptogram is removed. The bill.gif has a new alt text "13-15-4-4-15-19-5!" Which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "KITTIES!" On that same source page there is a link to another page that contains "A Forgotten Tale." "Ow! Ow! Seriously? Was that really necessary?" Grembert grabbed at the oddly smooth absence where his ear had been just a moment ago and cursed his luck. "What the hell is wrong with you witches? Can't you just accept cash or livestock like everyone else?" The witch cackled with glee, as witches are wont to do, and did a wobbly dance of amusement, her bracelets and baubles jangling in a most annoying fashion. "FOR THE FOOL WHO LISTENS, BUT YET CANNOT HEAR! A PRICE MOST CRUEL, I TAKETH YOUR EAR!" She continued to dance with uncoordinated abandon. Now there were claps involved. She was really getting into it. "Look," grunted Grembert, "you got my ear, you've done your stupid dance, now can I please get what I came here for?" "You should be thankful!" cautioned the witch, now doing The Cabbage Patch, "My sister is less charitable than I! She takes hands! And sometimes lesser organs. One ear is a small price to pay for THIS!" The witch reached down her own throat, like, up to her elbow, and pulled out a glowing purple vial. "That's disgusting!" exclaimed Grembert. "What?" grunted the witch. "That thing you did, reaching into your throat. How did you do that?" replied Grembert. "I'm a witch," said the witch. "Now sprinkle this into the eyes of the one you deem worthy. But only use it ONCE, or there will be ironic, horrifying consequences, you hear me?!" "I half-heard you," muttered Grembert, rubbing his earless stump, and with that he crawled back out of the witch's lair....... In the "A Forgotten Tale" page the remixed Gravity Falls theme song is replaced with a burning fire sound. There is a message that says "Such a curious thing..." In addition to another alt text that reads, "21-23-10-25-9-3-16-19-23-6-11-19-10-9-1?" which is a Combined cipher that decodes to "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" *October 2, 2013 - The bill gif. is reverted back to its original state. Previous messages have been replaced with "THEY KNEW MY WEAKNESS AND SOME OF IT STARTED TO BE TOLD GOING TO HAVE TO STAY FOCUSED MAKE SURE NOTHING ELSE SLIPS BY" The alt text is back to "DEMON," and above that, in the body of the source code is, "pruh .hdfk .zhhn" which is a Caesar cipher that decodes to "more each week." Bill ASCIIs August SFTBE Website Aug 1.png|August 1 (The original message) SFTBE Website Aug 9.png|August 9 SFTBE Website Aug 10.png|August 10 SFTBE Website Aug 11.jpg|August 11 SFTBE Website Aug 12.png|August 12 SFTBE Website Aug 13.png|August 13 SFTBE Website Aug 14.png|August 14 SFTBE Website Aug 15.png|August 15 SFTBE Website Aug 16.png|August 16 SFTBE Website Aug 17.png|August 17 SFTBE Website Aug 18.png|August 18 SFTBE Website Aug 19.png|August 19 SFTBE Website Aug 20.png|August 20 SFTBE Website Aug 21.png|August 21 SFTBE Website Aug 22.png|August 22 SFTBE Website Aug 23.png|August 23 SFTBE Website Aug 24.png|August 24 SFTBE Website Aug 25.png|August 25 SFTBE Website Aug 26.png|August 26 SFTBE_Website_Aug_27.png|August 27 SFTBE_Website_Aug_28.png|August 28 SFTBE_Website_Aug_29.png|August 29 SFTBE_Website_Aug_30.png|August 30 SFTBE Website Aug 31.png|August 31 September SFTBE Website Sep 1.png|September 1 SFTBE Website Sep 2.png|September 2 SFTBE Website Sep 3.png|September 3 SFTBE Website Sep 4.png|September 4 SFTBE Website Sep 5.png|September 5 SFTBE Website Sep 6.png|September 6 SFTBE Website Sep 7.png|September 7 SFTBE Website Sep 8.png|September 8 SFTBE Website Sep 9.png|September 9 SFTBE Website Sep 10.png|September 10 SFTBE Website Sep 11.png|September 11 (No message update) SFTBE Website Sep 12.png|September 12 SFTBE Website Sep 13.png|September 13 SFTBE Website Sep 14.png|September 14 SFTBE Website Sep 15.png|September 15 SFTBE Website Sep 16.png|September 16 SFTBE Website Sep 17.png|September 17 SFTBE Website Sep 18.png|September 18 SFTBE Website Sep 19.png|September 19 SFTBE Website Sep 20.png|September 20 Countdown until October 1st SFTBE Website Sep 21.png|September 21 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 22.png|September 22 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 23.png|September 23 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 24.png|September 24 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 25.png|September 25 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 26.png|September 26 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 27.png|September 27 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 28.png|September 28 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 29.png|September 29 (No ASCII art) SFTBE Website Sep 30.png|September 30 (No ASCII art) October SFTBE Website Oct 1.png|October 1 (No message update) SFTBE A Forgotten Tale.png|October 1 "A Forgotten Tale" story page. SFTBE bill 2.gif|October 1 Cat eye bill gif. SFTBE Website Oct 2.png|October 2 October Category:Other